The present invention concerns a protective cover for a plasticizing cylinder of a shaping machine, a plasticizing unit having such a protective cover and a shaping machine having such a plasticizing unit.
DE 37 42 403 C1 discloses a protective cover in which a plug bar covers the end of a protective cover in the region beneath the plasticizing cylinder.
Protective covers are known in which a terminal box is externally mounted to the protective cover.